The truth about Illya
by Okazaki Kaito
Summary: When Illya is on a mission and is kidnapped. When team Natsu are asked to find her, What do they find? What will happen? Please tell me about spelling mistakes or anything.
1. Chapter 1

Fate kaleidx Fairy Tail-fanfiction T/k rated chapters ?  
Rin.T,Illya.v.E,Mayu,Luvia,Zeref,Lucy.H,Erza.S,Happy,  
Natsu.D,Grey.F Tradredy,hurt/comfort

Summery: illya is kidnapped during a mission with mayu and the other 2, when she is found about a year after by Team Natsu she is emotionless,lifeless,covered in blood, her legs are broken,she is naked as well as her right side of her face is bandaged up and she is covered in cuts and Natsu take her to fairy tail.

Actual story Chapter 1 - Illya.v.E

Normal p.o.v

Lucy says " you guys come here." The rest of team Natsu walk over then Erza says"what the,ughh i rhing im going to be sick"

~~~~~~1 year ago~~~~~~

Mayu says"rin hurry illya needs our help."

"Rin this man is after Illya for some reason,we need to know why."  
Rin"yes i agree."  
Luvia says"ill escape with Illya so you two hold this guy off would you."  
Illya says" huh wait this guy seems sort of familiar but."  
A tall man with short messy black hair and a monks kind of clothes on says " Illya you come with me or i will kill your friends and force you to come." Luvia picks ruby up and transforms then grabs Illya she tries to run away but the man says"Illya remember me i am Zeref your your savior i saved you 5 years ago during the holy grail war remember." Illya:"no no ot hurys stop." Because of Illya shakeing Luvia was dragged down to the floor then Illya stood up and her crimson eyes go to a shadow colour she says"i have to,i have to fight or else i"  



	2. Chapter 1pt 2

Rin says" Illya whats wrong?"  
"..." Miyu goes to attack Zeref then he says" Death Wave" Mayu falls Illya says" sorry sorry everyone but i have to go otherwise you will be killed.  
Zeref says"yes thats good Illya now come here." Illya follows him into the darkness and dissapears.  
Miyu says"why, damn it we have to find illya.

~~~~~~Zeref p.o.v~~~~~~

" do as i say and your friends will be safe I can promise you that." I said to the blond haired girl I got an almost imidiate response by her" why, why did you bring me here" she said to me in tears I didnt bother to reply but I just led her to the basement of my new house, she just followed me looking scared I smiled. When we got their I chanted a spell to put chains on her to restrain her from then I realized that I would rather die than give Illya back so i made sure that she wouldn't be able to walk again.

~~~~~~Illya p.o.v~~~~~~

The tall man led me to his houses basement I think,I am no to sure because it was scary amd dark when we got to the destination he said some wierd things and chains suddenly appeard. He broke my legs and suddenly started beating man Zeref I think I wont ever go home again.  



	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-The Search

~~~~~~1 YEAR LATER~~~~~~ Miyu p.o.v As we enterd the so called guild A red headed guy and a guy in his underwear are fighting with magic then a blue haired girl not mutch older than me walks over she says"hello, how may we help you?" "We would like you to find my friend she was taken a year ago."I replied to the girl then she said"I see its a mission then follow me to the masters room."  
I followed the girl and behind me were luvia and rin. As we entered the room a small man and the girl whisper then he says"I see you are searchong for someone so i will send team Natsu to go but first explain the mission to team Natsu and me would you." The man shouts to them then a blonde haired girl enterd, a red haired girl wearing arrmor,the man, the 2 from before fighting still and a guy with metal all over his body. The man says" now lets start with introductions shall we."  
~~~~~~after indroductions~~~~~~ Normal p.o.v Rin says"well one year ago our friend was kidnapped by a really strong wizard and we havent seen her since that day, I still remember their name and ruby and sapphire can show you what happened." 2 wands come out and show what happend the day luvia says"I think he said his name was Zack or Zen or something." Rin says"he said his name is Zeref you idiot." Then Natsu punches the table and says"Zeref damn you." Lucy says"are you guys sure it was Zeref?" Miyu nods and Erza says"but why would Zeref go after this Illya girl?" Miyu says"actually thats what we want to know but it seemed as though they new each other."  
Erza then says"but why are you only just trying to find her know thats a little wierd if you think about it." Gajeel and wendy nod and they all look at Rin,Luvia and Miyu.  
Rin says"we have looked all over and got multiple guilds involved but none were sucssessful and some guilds ran or didnt take it because of the mention of this Zeref guy." The Master says"how much is this mission worth?"  
Luvia says"anything of your choice but the choice of the amount comes after the actual mission." .he says" very well then I accept,we will see after the mission for the price. The mission starts tommorrow at 10 am be prepared to leave team Natsu and you 3 will be staying at Fairy Tail until they come back, they get a month to search."  
~~~~~~10am Next Day~~~~~~ Rin says"thank you again." Then team Natsu leaves.

~~~~~~Team Natsu p.o.v~~~~~~ Wendy says" lets then Natsu says"yeah lets go~" ~~~~~~in the car~~~~~~ Natsu says"actually i give in ughh." Lucy laughs and says"Natsu you need to get over your motion sickness already jeez."  
~~~~~~A week or more later.~~~~~~ (They find zeref's hideout and are hiding where Illya is.) Lucy's says"You lot come see this." They walk over and Erza says"what the... ughh this is sickening."  
Natsu walks over to Illya who is covered in cuts,bruisis and blood, her legs are gone and her right side of her face is covered up in a bloody bandage,she is nacked and has chains on her and a note in her hand(the blood is fresh)  
Natsu picks it up and it says:

* Dear Fairy Tails's team Natsu

It seems you have found my Illya, so I will give her to you but just for the time bieng, I will be back, Farewell until then.

the dark worlds king Zeref P.S Her legs are with me and the right side of her face is indured, she cant see with her right eye.  
Until then.  
Zeref *  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Authors Note:  
Sorry if my story has been boring so far the first 3 chapters are just a lead up to something big so please read on.  



End file.
